¡Feliz cumpleaños King!
by Janyo
Summary: En el Boar Hat, los Pecados y sus amistades celebran el cumpleaños 1319 de King, sin embargo el Rey Hada no se siente con ánimos de festejar debido a que considera que no puede tener un feliz cumpleaños sin cierta persona especial. [One-shot]


Un hermoso crepúsculo amenazaba con ocultarse sobre las fértiles tierras de Britannia, en algún lugar no muy apartado de la ciudadela, el Boar Hat tenía una gran fiesta de la que podía escucharse a kilómetros, algunos de los Pecados Capitales y sus amigos más allegados disfrutaban de una excelsa celebración en honor al cumpleaños número 1319 del Rey Hada; por desgracia, el invitado más importante no se encontraba ahí, sino afuera del bar, hastiado y de mal humor.

—¿Feliz cumpleaños? ¡Qué gran patraña! —pensó King bastante contrariado y molesto, recostado sobre Chastiefol.

Aunque los seres mágicos más longevos como las hadas o gigantes no suelen ser partícipes de dichas costumbres humanas, King había estado muy emocionado por la idea, principalmente cuando Elizabeth le lleno la cabeza de ideas de que en los cumpleaños se celebra al festejado con mucha comida, pasteles y regalos de las personas que más ama. Pero precisamente ese día, la persona que más quería en el mundo (aún con vida) no estaba.

La fiesta comenzó bien al principio, Elizabeth, y el resto de los Pecados lo felicitaron, Ban incluso fue el primero en darle un regalo que era uno de sus brazos cercenados (que era más una mala broma que un regalo en sí) y no mucho tiempo después de eso llegaron otros amigos y aliados de los Pecados, y al poco tiempo comenzó una fiesta donde el alcohol y comida mal cocinada por el capitán no se hicieron esperar. Aunque el Rey Hada agradecería de mucho corazón sus atenciones en un día especial para él, no tardó en sentirse ignorado y que los demás disfrutaban más que él de su propio cumpleaños. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, salió del bar muy indignado y herido.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo que lo ponía de mal humor, si no la ausencia de la persona con quien más esperaba celebrar su cumpleaños: Diane, a quién no había visto desde hace dos días.

—Es como si ella —pensó el chico cabizbajo— hubiera olvidado que día era hoy, como si se hubiera olvidado... de mí.

De pronto un fuerte gruñido lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Oslo?

Un ladrido de confirmación reveló al cánido que ahora estaba en su tamaño más pequeño, pero al acercarse a su dueño, éste creció del tamaño de un labrador y saltó sobre él para llenarlo de varias lamidas en su rostro.

—Hey, hey, tranquilo Oslo, ja, ja. —No pudo evitar reír por las cosquilludas muestras de afecto—. Al menos alguien no se olvidó de mí. —Cuando el can se tranquilizó, el Pecado Capital logró acariciarlo en la cabeza con mucha calma. —Muchas gracias viejo amigo.

—Ay King, no digas eso…

El chico volteó a su derecha sorprendido y vio a un lindo cerdito parlanchín, Hawk tiraba de una enorme caja decorada.

—Todos adentro preguntan por ti, el cumpleañero, ¿qué haces aquí afuera? Deberías estar disfrutando tu fiesta con Meliodas y los otros.

—No hago nada, sólo quería un poco de aire fresco. —Mintió poniendo su mejor sonrisa falsa.

—¿Estás preocupado por Diane, cierto?

—¿Qué? Claro que no, bueno yo... —King no pudo evitar sonrojarse—… Sólo un poco, no la he visto desde antier.

—No te preocupes ni estés triste, seguro no tarda en regresar hoy, es tu cumpleaños después de todo, es imposible que se haya olvidado de ti.

—¿De verdad lo crees Hawk?

—¡Claro! ¿Por qué ella se olvidaría del cumpleaños de su no…?

—¡Amigo! ¡S-s-somos amigos! —interrumpió todo ruborizado.

—Ay vamos King, ni tú te la crees, ¿que acaso ustedes aún no...?

—¡N-n-no! ¡Para nada! —titubeó con la cara roja— Ella y yo aún no, diga, ¡nosotros no somos…!

—Bueno, bueno; sean lo que sean, aún son amigos, ¿qué no? No creo que se pierda tu fiesta por nada del mundo.

—Su-supongo que tienes razón.

—Y bueno, hablando de cumpleaños, de parte de mamá y mía queremos darte este regalo…

El cerdo fue interrumpido cuando sintió que Oslo estuvo apunto de darle una gran mordida.

—¡Hey! ¿¡Qué te pasa pulgoso!? —chilló molesto— ¿Por qué quieres atacar…? Espera, ¿qué dijiste? ¿Cómo que ya te dio hambre? ¿Y que tiene que ver que sea un cer… do…? Oh, no, eso sí que no... —Hawk musitó asustado—. ¡King, ayú…! ¡Aaahhhhhhhh...!

De pronto el perro se volvió loco y comenzó a perseguir al rosada animal. El cerdo corrió veloz hasta perderse en la entrada de un bosque. King se puso de pie enseguida y voló para tratar de seguirlos.

—¡Oslo detente! ¡Deja a Hawk en paz!

El Rey Hada se adentró más y más a la arboleda, pero en poco tiempo se dio cuenta que los había perdido. ¡Vaya que Hawk era rápido! El Pecado de la pereza empezó a gritar el nombre de ambos, llamándolos, pero no recibió respuesta. Optó por utilizar a la naturaleza y a los seres del bosque para que le indicaran dónde se encontraba ambos animales, pero en su lugar, sólo escuchó claramente el llanto de una chica, y en no menos de un segundo, se dio cuenta de que no era un lamento cualquiera.

—Esa voz es de… es de… ¡Diane!

Harlequin no dudó y voló a máxima velocidad en donde se debía encontrar a la gigante, en menos de 5 minutos se encontraba a escasos metros de ella.

—¡Diane! ¡No llores, ya estoy aquiiiiiiiiiii…!

El chico se quedó mudo cuando enfrente de él estaba efectivamente Diane, sin embargo lo que más le sorprendió fue que ella no era la gigante de siempre, sino que estaba encogida, nuevamente a la altura de Elizabeth o de cualquier doncella; pero eso a la vez no era lo más sorprendente de todo sino que ella estaba completamente desnuda. El color se le fue del rostro a King enseguida.

—Ahhhhh… —Sollozaba la chica quien tenía el cabello suelto en vez de la típica doble coleta de caballo— ¿Eres tú King? —Dejó de llorar al instante.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡No vi nada, lo juro! —le gritó de espaldas y muerto de la vergüenza—. Buscaba a Oslo y luego escuché tu llanto y vine enseguida pensando que estabas en problemas, no sabía que estabas así, te lo ju…

La voz de él fue silenciado cuando sintió en su espalda dos suaves protuberancias, no tardó enseguida en darse cuenta dado a la situación que eran los pechos descubiertos de Diane rozándose sobre él.

—¡D-D-D-Diane! —bramó con la cara roja de la pena— ¿¡Q-q-q-qué es-está-tá-tás haciendo!?

—¡Ay King! Lo siento tanto, perdóname Kingo, no pude conseguirte ningún obsequio para tu cumpleaños. ¡Soy una inútil!

El Rey Hada logró superar rápido el sofoco que sentía ante dicha situación cuando la voz quebrada de la gigante encogida lo hizo bajar los pies a la tierra. Acaso ella… ¿se estaba disculpando con él?

—¿De qué, de qué hablas Diane?

Él volteó a verla con mucha convicción, que no tardó en desvanecerse cuando recordó que la chica estaba sin ropa; con los ojos aún cerrados y haciendo uso de su habilidad _Disaster_ , creó una manta de seda blanca que cubrió el cuerpo de la ex-gigante como un ropaje temporal en lo que regresaban con Meliodas y los demás.

—¡Gracias King!

Ella volvió a rodear al chico con ambos brazos, quien ahora sintió los pechos de ella presionándose contra su cara en un inocente abrazo de parte de ella, aunque ahora la tela cubría todo rastro de desnudez, era tan delgada que King juraría sentir el contacto de su piel contra la suya. Antes de que él perdiera la conciencia de tanta sangre viajando a su rostro, se apartó de ella y enfocó su vista a sus ojos amatistas.

—¿Qué te pasó, por qué estás… así?

—Lo que pasó fue que —hablo muy triste—, fui a la capital a buscar un regalo para ti.

—¿Qué?

—Desde hace una semana Elizabeth me dijo que era un día muy especial para ti y quería regalarte algo lindo, pero lo dejé para última hora y cuando ella me lo recordó salí enseguida y sin avisarle a nadie pensando que podría encontrarlo pronto… pero… pero…

—¿Te pasó algo Diane? ¿Alguien… te hizo esto?

—¡No encontré nada que regalarte! —lloró afligida.

—¿Qué? Oh Diane. —La abrazó sin pensarlo y a la vez conmovido por sus palabras—. No te preocupes por eso Diane, en realidad no importa, no tenías que regalarme nada.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Pero Elizabeth dijo...!

—No importa lo que haya dicho, realmente esto del cumpleaños es… no es algo a lo que le preste mucha importancia, realmente no esperaba mucho de todo esto, nosotros las hadas no acostumbramos a recibir obsequios por estas fechas, el tiempo pasa tan rápido que no solemos celebrar algo que dura tan poco para nosotros, de verdad.

—Pero King, yo quería darte algo especial, quería demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero.

—¡Di-Di-Diane!

Sus palabras tomaron por sorpresa al Rey Hada y la soltó de la impresión, el rubor se volvía a apoderar otra vez de su rostro.

—¿Qué tienes King? ¿Acaso dije algo malo?

—N-n-no-no… pa-pa-para nada… —Él necesitaba distraer su mente con otra cosa, luego miró a la chica algo extrañado al estar acostumbrado más a verla en su enorme tamaño, entonces recordó algo más inusual que sus motivos para desaparecer—. ¿Y por qué estás encogida? ¿Y tú ropa?

—¿Qué, esto? Bueno, de camino de regreso, desilusionada por no encontrar nada, me dirigí rápido para pedirle ayuda a Elizabeth, y sin darme cuenta, pise uno de esos estúpidos hongos por error e hicieron que midiera del tamaño de una humana otra vez y mi ropa quedó inservible. Asustada de que alguien me viera, me oculté en el bosque hasta que estuviera segura de que nadie me viera, pero mientras esperaba me quedé dormida y cuando desperté me di cuenta ya era muy tarde, iba a ser imposible conseguir algo para ti y estaba segura de que ibas a odiarme… —Ella volvió a llorar dolida—. ¡Lo siento tanto King! ¡Soy una gigante torpe y tonta, nunca puedo hacer nada bien!

—Hey, hey, tranquilízate, ¡no digas eso! —El chico puso una mano sobre el rostro de ella y con los dedos limpió las lágrimas de su cara—. En realidad yo no soy mucho de regalos, yo… —una idea pasó por su cabeza—. En realidad, sólo hay una cosa que estuve esperando todo el tiempo desde me empezaron con lo de la fiesta.

—¿Y… y qué es King? —preguntó mientras dejaba de llorar.

—Eres tú Diane..

—¿Qué? —Ahora era su turno de sonrojarse, y para evitar que él la viera intentó cubrirse el rostro con su alborotada cabellera, a falta de sus coletas— Ay King, que cosas dices, yo no… no tienes que mentir por mí.

—No miento Diane, es en serio, todo el día estuve afligido pensando que te habías ido y olvidado mi cumpleaños…

—¿Qué? ¡Eso nunca! Yo te quiero mucho, ¡jamás haría tal cosa! —replicó un poco ofendida—. Pero… ¿entonces es cierto? ¿Es por eso que estás aquí? ¿Por eso estás afuera en vez de estar en tu propia fiesta? ¿Estabas buscándome? ¿Estabas preocupado por mí?

—Así es, me asusté mucho cuando oí tu llanto, no sabes lo mucho que me alegra saber que estás bien.

—¿Estás feliz? ¿O sea que, no estás molesto conmigo? Pero… pero… ni siquiera pude darte nada.

—¿De qué hablas? El mejor regalo de cumpleaños ya me lo acabas de dar. —Le sonrió sincero.

—¿A qué te refieres…?

Fue acallada enseguida por un dedo índice tocando su nariz.

—Tú Diane, tú sola presencia es el mejor regalo que puedo pedir, y también, aunque no me importa si eres grande o pequeña, confieso que es mucho más agradable poder abrazarte con mis propios manos, es algo así como un doble regalo, ja, ja, ja. —Rió bastante alegre.

—Oh King...

Ambos seres mágicos se vieron a los ojos por unos instantes, siendo la chica la más apenada ante los comentarios de él; en menos de un minuto los ahora pequeños y delgados brazos de ella rodearon con gran calidez al cuello y espalda del Rey Hada mientras que este respondía ante la muestra de afecto de la misma manera, pero con sus muñecas alrededor de la delgada cintura de ella.

—¿Sabes King? —susurró Diane sin desprenderse de él— hay algo más que sólo con este tamaño puedo darte —entrecerró los ojos coqueta.

—En serio… ¿Y qué…?

Los carnosos y tibios labios de ella asaltaron la boca del chico, silenciándolo enseguida, aunque los humanos siempre decían que un ser tan longevo como él percibía muy rápido el tiempo, en ese momento pareció hacerse más lento; el beso entre el hada y la gigante duró tan sólo segundos, pero para ellos, especialmente para King fue toda una eternidad. Se quedó pasmado mientras que la chica imprimía su dulce esencia y alma en ese cálido e inocente roce de labios, a los que no dejó atender incluso después de que pasara una corriente de aire que estremeció la tela que la cubría.

Unos pocos instantes después se separaron.

—Diane… apenas pudo pronunciar…

—¡Feliz cumpleaños King! —cantó alegre enseñándole sus dientes.

Ese día, aquel primero de Abril, sin lugar a dudas era, uno de los mejores cumpleaños de su existencia. El Rey Hada le sonrió de oreja a oreja y ella respondió el gesto tan roja como él.

—Vamos King, regresemos con los otros, ¡No me perdería de tu fiesta por nada!

—Cla-claro Diane, vamos… pero antes —Señaló sus pies—. Se te cayó la manta.

—¿Qué? ¡Ay, no veas!

La chica se apresuró a cubrir su desnudez nuevamente con algo de pena. Mientras, el Pecado Capital de la Pereza confirmó que definitivamente ese día era el mejor de todos sus 1319 cumpleaños. Ambos partieron enseguida en camino a Boar Hat.

 **~Fin~**

* * *

 ** _Notas de autor:_**

 _Debo aclarar que aunque disfruté mucho este anime, no soy un súper fan de la serie ni de esta pareja (Elaine x Ban forever), sin embargo mi hermano ADORA Nanatsu no Taizai con todo el corazón y ama a ver juntos a Diane y a King, por eso escribí este pequeño one-shot por su cumpleaños. Espero que te guste hermanito, ¡feliz cumpleaños LM!_

 _Mi primer fic de anime por cierto, y el primer shot que publico en mucho tiempo. Día histórico._

 _Saludos._


End file.
